


The Dog Walker

by waddles



Category: maze runner
Genre: Dog Walking, Dogs, First Meeting, Fluff, M/M, Newmas - Freeform, Thomas/Newt - Freeform, newtmas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4749803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waddles/pseuds/waddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas' dog runs into Newt and things continue..<br/>Also Newts dog is perfectly trained, Thomas' not so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dog Walker

**Author's Note:**

> Comments etc all loved

Newt smiled, looking down to his dog, Olivia. She was off lead but still walking perfectly next to him.   
He suddenly spied something and crouched down next to the small beagle. The blond pointed in the direction of a squirrel.   
"Go on, girl." Olivia was off immediately, before he'd even had a chance to think about standing up again.   
"Duke! No! Stop!!"  
A weight crashed into his chest and he was sent backwards. Wet was on his face. He opened his eyes.   
There was a big dog on him licking his face and hair. Newt started laughing uncontrollably and the licking continued.   
"Oh God! I am so sorry, he's a good dog. He never normally does this." An unseen as of yet stranger said, the dog was blocking the view until he was pulled off.   
"I'm so sorry, man. You okay?"   
Fuck. He's attractive.   
"Yeah, woke me up." He laughed, wiping tears of laughter and slobber off of his face.   
"I'm still so sorry."   
"It's fine, honestly."   
Olivia sprinted over as quickly as she could with her little legs, obviously concerned for her owner. She jumped up at his legs as he stood.   
"I'm okay, Oli." She barked, Newt raised a single finger and she sat, quiet.   
"Good girl." He grinned at her forgetting about the stranger until he spoke.   
"Wow. How did you do that? He," the attractive man pointed to his dog, (who was still dragging his lead behind him) sniffing Olivia's butt. "still pulls the lead." Newt laughed.   
"Believe in yourself, but most importantly believe in your dog."  
The stranger stared at him before shaking his head and putting his hand out for Newt to shake.   
"My name's Thomas."   
"Newt."  
The dogs were sniffing a bush together. Until they ran off.   
"Olivia! Here!" For the first time in a very long time she ignored him.   
"They'll be fine. Doggie intellect." Thomas said, almost sounding proud.   
"Maybe yours, my Oli ran into my wardrobe door yesterday." Thomas snorted.   
"If it makes you feel any better Duke still rolls around in shit."   
"Ew!"  
"He then refuses to take a bath." Newt laughed when he saw Thomas' little pout.   
It started raining lightly.  
Then it fucking poured it down.   
"Are you fucking kidding me?" Newt said with a sigh.   
Thomas was delighted by the fact that this meant they could spend more time together. "Let's go find them!"  
They set off walking around the park, shouting their dogs' names. Suddenly Newt remembered his whistle. He took it out and blew it three sharp times.   
"One." Silence.   
"Two." Silence.   
"Three." Faint noises.   
"Four." Two dogs in the distance, one in front and one following.   
"Five." Olivia was circling him, barking madly around his feet and growled when Duke got a bit closer. Newt gave her a treat and she calmed down.   
"What did I just witness?"   
"Something that took a whole month to teach her."   
Soon they were walking towards the shelter of a tree, Duke on lead and Oli off.   
"What breed is he? I've never seen a dog that looks like him before." Duke had the body of a german shepherd with short hair, a short tail and completely different colouring  
"I dunno. He's trouble though." They both laughed. "I'm worried he's going to squish Olivia." Newt shook his head.   
"If he did she'd certainly let him know. A feisty one, she can be. Also she's used to being around horses."  
"Why's that?"   
"My family have a farm back in England."  
"A beagle in a farm?"  
Newt smiled and shrugged. "I dunno. She got on well with the sheep." Thomas grinned at him and the rain stopped gradually.   
"Wanna go grab a coffee? There's a place down there, plus I know a guy who works there so we can get discounts." Thomas asked, enthusiastically.   
"Sure, Tommy. Sounds bloody brilliant." Thomas' eyes lit up like an overexcited kids on Christmas.   
"Great, Newtie!" The blond cringed and then crouched down to Olivia to put her lead on.   
"Please never call me that again."  
Thomas agreed. "Yeah, I definitely won't." They got there in ten minutes or so, thanks to Duke's unwanted need to sniff everything, unlike Oli who would sometimes sniff a bush or a wrapper.

After asking what Newt wanted and ordering (with a side order of Minho's teasing.) Thomas had the drinks and a fresh water bowl for the dogs.   
"So Tommy, where do you work?"  
"I work at the big gym on glade road, you?"  
"I'm going to an art college." Newt blushed.  
Thomas' phone rang.   
"Oh shit, I've got to go. Here's my number, okay? We'll plan something."  
"Okay, Tommy, bye."

**Author's Note:**

> I accept requests and all other things like that!


End file.
